Sting!
by BrookeMarie2604
Summary: When a roof collapse is reported at a local school, various members of the team are asked to attend and secure the casualties that are trapped inside. But when one of their own have a reaction will they come out alive? And when the roof can no longer take the weight and the team become trapped, will they all come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy this is my 2nd Sam&Dylan story as I actually love them 3 xx

"Samantha " Dylan shouted as he was hunting for his wife around their house

"Tehehe" Sam tried to control her giggling

"Ah well you just gave yourself away now" Dylan said as he through his wife up in the air and caught her in his arms as they passionately kissed

"Come on we've goto go to work " Sam said breaking up the kiss

"Ow why do we have to go in cant we just say were ill ? "

"No we cannot you little skiver " Sam giggled

"Come on then " Dylan said putting his wife down

As Sam and Dylan walked into work hand in hand as they usually did when they both had a shift together before they parted at the staff room

(Red Phone rings) "Ok so at red hook block Westminster ok so ill get a few medics and a couple of nurses down there ,thanks " Tess said as she went to find Nick in the busy department

"Sam , Zoe , Scarlet and Linda can you all come in here for a minute " Nick said over the speaker phone

"Yup so what's up Nick it cant be anything bad as Scarlett and Zoe are here whereas if it was just me and Linda on the other hand maybe I would believe that and be a bit more worried"

"I second that " Linda giggled knowing that her and Sam would be a match on fire together they both had a lack of care for authority which was what made them get along together so well

"Yeah so why are we here " Scarlet asked timidly as she always did

"Ok so there has been a mass roof collapse at a local school and we need a team of caring and dedicated medical professions to help out at the scene , you in ? " Nick asked hoping they all would agree to help at the scene of the major accident

"Sure im in a bit of action , urm I mean yeah I want to help the patients at the scene" Sam sai dtrying to stop her team feeling she was to un attached to the job at hand and hide her bubling excitement.

"Nice save Sam " Nick said knowing that Sam was excited to get back in on the action like she was in Afghanistan again "What about the rest of you ? "

"Im in but I need to be home by six to get the kids" Linda said about her foster children who were also her niece and nephew "Where in too " Zoe said replying for both her and Scarlet

"Ok then police cars are waiting to take you down there , theres some blue all in ones downstairs please hurry the scene is dangerous as it is" Nick said worriedly to the brave team

"Please be carful " Dylan said to Sam as she told him what's she was about to do "You know you have t be careful are you prepared ? "

"Yes Dylan of course I have its right here look " Sam knew exactly what Dylan was worried about

"Ok ill see you soon" Dylan said as he kissed his wife on her cheek and walked away as Sam went to leave the ED leaving the small object on the table where she had just stood!

I hope you liked this new story and chapter please R&R xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and story/author alerts and I love how intrigued you seem about the mystery objects especially Xosnapitsdanni BeckyAdams drsamnicholls and rosieautum2012

"Ok so what's the situation " Sam asked the head firefighter

"Excuse me and who are you ? " The head firefighter asked Sam questionably

"I am Dr Sam Keyo and this is Nurse scarlet Conway, Nurse Linda Andrews and Dr Zoe Hannah were from holby ED sent to help out "

"Ok Urm we've got teams in there who's saying its safe are you ready to go in ? "

"Yeah of course we are" Sam replied determined as always whilst looking at the rest of their team to see their nods of approval

"Alright then well if you go in this door . Make sure you keep your radios and take no risk's"

"Yep ok " Sam said

"No risks when Sams around is that really possible ? " Zoe whispered to Linda

All Linda did was giggle quietly

As they entered the scene it was far worse than anyone had expected all around them roofs were crumbling and collapsing at every turn there was rock and dust all around the room it was hard enough to see your hand in front of your face let alone casualties that laid around the room. It reminded sam of the suicide bombing she had seen in Afghanistan but this was worse much worse it was on her own soil something she couldn't control but could try to help so she flew into action.

"Ok ill take north with Linda , Zoe you and scarlet you head south , ok ? " Sam asked well more like told Zoe

"Some how I don't think that you and Linda going together is the best team ? " Zoe asked

"We'll be fine ,trust me " Sam said sort of pleading with the senior doctor

"Ok be careful though"

"Yeah yeah we'll be fine" Sam said dragging Linda toward the casualties

Around five minutes late Sams radio began to send a message to the team

"Sam we have two casualties here , quiet minor what about you ? " Zoe said over the radio to Sam

"Yeah fine here there's no casualties to view yet Urm yeah its good at the moment"

Zoe could hear load and constant buzzing in the background

"Sam what's all of the buzzing I can hear in the background are you ok ? "

"Yeah its fine I don't know where its coming from! Linda do you know where the buzing's coming from?" Sam asked yelling to Linda who was in front of her still looking for casualties

"Yeah there's a bunch of bee's over there ! " Linda said seeming quite alarmed

"Urm come on we've go to get out of here" Sam yelled starting to run with Linda pushed ahead

As Sam was running she felt a sharp pain in her back . As she stopped running Linda turned to look at her partner.

"Sam are you ok ? " Linda asked concerned at her strong colleuge slowing down .

"I ca..nt I cantt breathe "

"Sam, Sam breath in breath out you need to clam down are you allergic to anything ?"

"Bbbee stings"

"What !Sam have you been stung ? "

When Sam indicated to her back Linda flew into panic as she turned to her radio to call Zoe.

"Zoe , Sams allergic to bee stings"

"What get her out of there is she ok ? "

"No she's been stung and she's struggling to breath "

"Scarlet ask her where her medication is quickly she would always carry it I know she would carry it even if she didn't tell anybody about the allergy I know she wouldn't be stupid enough not to carry her medication"

As Linda turned to ask Sam she was shocked when she saw her colleuge slumped unconscious on the hard, card floor .

"Zoe get here now ,She's lost consciousness'!"

Hope you enjoyed this update it's a bit hard to write so I appreciate it may not be the best ive written but please R&R xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who R&R and story subscribed you guys rock! Xx

"Sam are you ok, Can you squeeze my hand?" Lind asked Sam who was still laying on the cold floor

As Sam softly squeezed Linda's hand Linda breathed a sigh of relief

"Ok Sam where's your medication ?"

"It..s it..s in my front pocket of my bbag " Sam said still rasping for breath

"Try to keep your breathing calm and steady "

When Linda lent over to get Sams medication Zoe and Scarlet came running to the pair who were positioned in the far corner of the dusty room.

"Sam! Linda ,what happened ?" Zoe asked in hushed tones as she peered at Sam who was slumped up against some wood with her eyes closed obviously struggling to breath as her chest rose quickly up and down

"She's going into anaphylactic shock she got stung on her back " Linda said trying to speak quietly so she didn't alarm Sam

"Well where's her eppi pen ?"Zoe asked sliping from friend to doctror mode in a flash

"I cant find it!" Linda said beginning to panic

"What it must be there, she would never leave it" Zoe said grabbing Sam's rucksack and tipping it upside down , when she found nothing she began also to panic.

"Sam hunnie ,what's your medication we cant find it we need to know what medication do you have to take we can only help you if you help us ?" Scarlet asked who was seated and supporting Sam

"Urm I take epinephrine " Sam said weakly

"Ok you'll be fine "Zoe said to Sam before turning to Linda who was beside her " She's got quite a severe allergy how could we not know? Zoe said reaching into her bag as she pulled out a needle with a black tip and jabbed it into Sams thigh.

(10 mins later)

"How ya feeling now , any better ? " Zoe asked a few minutes later after she had injected Sam with her medication

"A great deal better " Sam said seemingly a lot better than she had a few moments ago

"Are you sure your alright hun ? ,You still look quiet pale " Linda asked the young medic

"Yeah its just the after mass of what happens … afterwards " Sam replied becoming quieter than her usual self

"Why didn't you tell us ? I thought we were friends " Scarlet asked Sam curiously

" We are I just …. I guess that I didn't want to be treated as an invalid I know you guys are paid to care but sometime you know its just a bit to much that's why I never told anyone" Sam replied timidly

"Were friends were supposed to care " Zoe said as she began to laugh

Just as Sam was about to reply the roof became more unstable than it had been previously the team had been so caught up with helping Sam regain her strength they had dent appeared to notice ,before the team had time to react the roof had collapsed completely on top of them !

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please R&R xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the lovely messages .Sorry for the late upload ive been really bussy xx

The room was pitch black and the little communication that the team had with the outside world had been lost as all known exits had been blocked by the heavy roof that had trapped the team inside the clouded and dusty room .

"Sam , Linda, Scarlet where are you ? " Zoe yelled throughout the room which had seemingly became mildly claustrophobic to the senior medic as the ruble continued to fall from the fragile roof.

After a few moments of silence the dark haired doctor began to worry she touched her head which seemed to be throbbing as she looked at her hand she saw the red blood coating her hand .As Zoe was searching throughout the ruble she heard the faintest of cries that gave her a glimmer of hope which she obviously needed, at least one of her team mates were ok but it was the others she was worried about

"Zoe ,Im here "Scarlet's small voice echoed through the hall in which the rescue had originally took place. She had just realized that Scarlet was next to her when the roof had collapsed meaning either her or the young nurse had been flung across the room with impact and she was pretty sure it wasn't her if Scarlet was this far away from her now she had no idea where Sam or Linda were in the room .

"Are you ok are you injured " Zoe asked rushing down to the young nurses side.

"No im fine what about you were you hurt ?" Scarlet asked the medic as she looked at the doctors bloody head

"Yeah im fine its dried now"

"Ok if your sure you are a doctor , where's Sam and Linda ? "

"I don't know lets see if we can find them "

Sam 

"Sam are you ok?" Linda asked the medic who was laying limp and unconscious a few meters from where herself and Linda had been positioned at the time of the collapse . Linda made a huge sigh of relief as the medic aroused from her deep sleep

"Yeah im fine why wouldn't I be ?" Sam asked immediately jumping up too her feet a bit to fast apparently as she wobbled seemingly to be steadied by Linda

"Right well you've just been knocked out cold for about fifteen minutes and being a medic you know how dangerous that could be "

"Didn't you get knocked out then ?" Sam asked seeming embarrassed by all the attention she was getting also as she felt she was looking weak compared to the rest of the team compared to how strong she appeared on the surface.

"No but you got hid on the head to be fair " Linda replied indicating the Metal panel which was close to were Sam had been laying

"Oh ok "Sam replied rubbing her head reveling a large cut across her face and above her head

"Come here lets get you patched up " Linda asked Sam as she saw how the young medic winced in pain as she touched her head "It looks like you'll need a good few stitches in that" Linda said reaching for her kit

"Linda im fine " Sam said sharply as Linda went to touch Sam's open wound

"Ok ,ok just let me know if you feel dizzy or faint " Linda asked worriedly "have you scene Scarlet or Zoe?"

"Will do and no I haven't lets go look for them " Sam said grabbing her rucksack and setting off to find her other collogues with Linda trailing behind her

After about twenty minutes of walking the team met up at the center of the room

"Zoe ,Scarlet " Sam yelled as she sighted the two figures close by them" Are you

ok " Sam asked as she sighted the cut of Zoe 's head and how shaky scarlet seemed.

"Yeah were fine ,what about you "Zoe asked concerned as she dabbed the large amount of blood that was covering the young medics face and head

"Zoe im fine " Sam replied pushing the concerned medic away

"No your not Sam " Linda said looking into the young women's eyes and seeing how much pain she was in and how badly she was trying to hide it "She was out cold for over 15 minutes " Linda said to Zoe

"Linda ! " Sam yelled " Look guys im fine still kicking and screaming I can take care of myself ive done it for long enough! " Sam said obviously annoyed at how much attention was being shown towards her as she felt she independent enough to deal with herself.

"Ok calm down because if you haven't noticed were in a building that's barley standing " Scarlet replied obviously being tense at being in the unstable building

"Your right scarlet im sorry I didn't mean to snap " Sam said comforting the young nurse as she began to guide her toward the nearest visible exit her army training obviously kicking in as she began to make a path for her less athletic team .

"How is it you can have so many problems with your health and still be as athletic as a 10 year old on a sugar rush?" Linda asked Sam giggling

"Ok first of all there is no problems with my health" Sam replied sternly "And secondly this is a breeze compared to Afghanistan suicide bombings " Sam giggled along with the rest f the team but inside she felt the depths of her Army past creep into her mind

"I see an exit " Scarlet yelled which was wildly out of character for the quiet nurse and immediately showed that she was scared in the insecure situation they were currently in .

"Quick lets get out of here its not safe " Sam yelled as she surveyed the area as she did in the army to find the roof was ready to cave in on top of them!.

As Zoe, Linda and Scarlet ran out of the building Sam lost her balance and tripped landing hard on her leg making her unable to move and before the team had turned around to help their injured the was a huge bang as the rest of the roof caved in landing on Sams small frame

I hope you enjoyed this update please R&R and let me know what you think xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for you the sweet reviews ive been getting xx I hope you enjoy xx Im not sure about this chapter so please let me know

"Sam, Sam can you hear me ?" Zoe yelled into the mist trying to catch a glimpse of her colleuge and close friend .

"What's going on are you ok " The fire safety officer asked catching a look at their concerned ,drained and blooded faces

"No, one of our teams has been trapped inside" Linda yelled distressed at the thought of Sam being trapped inside alone and possibly lying dead in the dark warehouse.

"Is it just her inside ? " The safety officer asked looking inside the deep room

"That where aware of the casualties had already been removed by another rescue team and it was only us left inside" Scarlet replied seemingly being the only person who wasn't panicking but inside she felt like she was screaming

"Ok please stand back ,go get yourselves checked out we'll do the best we can for her " The officer said pushing the team gently but firmly towards the awaiting ambulance

"No no I want to see if she's ok " Linda protested but to no avail they were all to weak to fight against the various medical staff including Jeff and Dixie who were guiding them to a nearby ambulance

"What in the hell happened to you ?" Dixie asked touching Zoe's blooded head

"Were fine ,trust me " Zoe said seemingly on edge about something as she pushed dixie's hand away

"You alright sweetheart ? Wasn't Sam with you ?" Jeff asked as he looked at Scarlet's scared and anxious face.

His kindness seemed to be the last straw as Scarlet broke down it tears remembering how kind and supportive Sam had been towards her in which could've been her last moments of her life.

"Hey,hey what's the matter " Dixie asked hugging scarlet and wiping the young nurse's eyes

"Its Sam she was so kind to me and now she may not even be breathing" Scarlet cried

As zoe filled the team in on what had happened whilst inside the building and what had happened when the roof had collapsed the way Sam had pushed Scarlet out of the way before she was trapped under the numerous amounts of metal and wood .Jeff and Dixie's face dropped from their usual happy attitude to one of utter despaired

As the officer walked into the building with his tem searching for the trapped medic the roof had continued to fall coating him with rubble and dust . Inside the building the darkness was like nothing he had ever seen you could just about see your hand in front of your face with full beam on his torch making it harder for anyone to sight the small medic under all the tiles .After over an hour of searching nearly all had given up hope when one of the young members of the team yelled "I think ive found her "this uplifted all of the rescue team as they ran to assist their you young colleuge lift the heavy objects.

The here shocked by what they were then faced with laying on the ground in front of their very eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for all your lovely and continuous review s your too kind xx

What the head firer fighter who had been referred to as Tommy had reveled was not the bubbly, confident, pale skinned women he had seen less than an hour ago. Instead the result of her injuries her pale completion had turned to a bloody deep red mess . But that wasn't what made Tommy flinch away or what made one of his young, inexperienced colleuge turn away trying not to show her tears at the sight of the young women of horrific injury covering the majority of her abdomen was a large lump of metal that had therefore embed itself into her skin.

"Bloody hell" Was all that Tommy could say

"The building is now as secure as it can get for the current state " One of the area safety managers radioed in

"Ok we need some medical help in here now, we've got a woman early to mid twenty's she's in a bad way ,Were also going to need some removal equipment and fast!" Tommy radioed through to the awaiting team

Around twenty minutes later Sam was surrounded by various types of equipment both to release her from her underneath the heavy object that trapped her in the dark building .As well as various medical equipment which would be used to both monitor and help Sam .

"Ok everybody ready ?" Tommy asked the team who consisted various fire fighters and medical staff which included Jeff and Dixie who as soon as they had found that Zoe , Linda and Scarlet had got safely to the Emergency department had returned to help their young colleuge.

"Yep lets just get her out as quick as we can" Dixie replied eyeing Sam nervously not used to seeing her so weak even on her first day when the three of them had been in an ambulance crash Sam had been the one to kick open the doors and then made a police car her escort running as she did so despite having a mass hole open on her arm that had still not fully healed despite it being over 6 months ago when it had occurred.

"Alright folks three….Two…One lift " Jeff said as he and the rest of the team began to lift the heavy object from the frail doctor "Careful does it" He said as he continued with major caution.

(At the ED )

"What the hell happened to you dusty ?" Lenny asked sarcastically as the team walked into the busy department brining a massive amount of dust with them

"Not in the mood Lenny" Linda said with her arm wrapped around Scarlet's small shoulders comforting her

"Why what happened ? "He asked eyeing Zoe's head "and I swear Sam was with you "

This statement made scarlet shake and begin to cry even more than she was before.

"Come on lets get you guys somewhere quiet " Lenny said seeing how distressed scarlet was becoming

"Actually I think cubicles would be better for you three" Nick said making a sudden appearance

"Im fine " Linda said protesting medical treatment

"Linda you've been in a traumatic event you need to see someone you may have underlying injuries you being a nurse should know that "Nick replied guiltily looking at the blonde nurse

"Fine im just wasting your time though Scarlet and Zoe could do with getting checked over ,they both lost conciseness " Linda said continuing to protest but admitting defeat all the same as she was led off back to cubical.

The other two of Nick's collogues were being uncharacteristically quiet especially for Zoe but Scarlet who you could have a conversation with usually was being even more excluded than she usually was , Nick pulled Linda to the side

"Where's Sam ? " Nick asked obviously worried about his your colleuge who had become close and very protective over in the recent moths since her arrival in the busy Ed from a dangerous war zone in Afghanistan

"Did you know she was allergic to bee sting's?" Linda asked curiously

"No why is she?" Nick asked worriedly

"Yeah she went into Anaphylactic shock and we couldn't find her eppi pen"

"Is she ok? Where is she now?" He said becoming increasingly worried for his friends safety and welfare

"When I lat saw her she was fine but then.. "

"But then what " Nick encouraged

"The roof collapsed and Sam being Sam just pushed Scarlet out of the way but she slipped onto the wood and just couldn't get up before ,before … the roof collapsed" Linda said trying to hold back tears but to no avail a tear slipped her eye and Nick wrapped his arms around her something which he had only done to one person Sam

"She'll be fine" Nick said hesitantly as Linda could see right through his calm attitude but decided against telling him this "You better go get yourself checked out (Calls out the door) Tess can you take Linda to cubicles with Zoe and scarlet please "

Nick watched as the liverpudlian nurse was led away to cubicles without a protest as she was guided away by the kind nurse who had a protective arm around her.

(At the scene)

"Ok can we immobilize her quickly and keep the pressure on her abdomen we need to try and prevent internal bleeding " Dixie quickly shouted commands at the rest of the team as the team lifted Sam into the back of an ambulance whilst she lay motionless on a spinal board with her head kept still by a neck brace.

The police had offered the team a police escort which they willingly accepted due to the urgency of Sams current condition . But Jeff and Dixie both decided against telling Sam this when she woke up … If she woke up.

In the ambulance Jeff drove towards the ED at the fastest speed the ambulance would go as Dixie quickly tried to stem the bleeding on Sams head which she was not sure if had all be acquired during the accident or before but as Dixie lifted up her blue overalls to reveal Sams Flat stomach which was covered in bruises a sure sign of internal bleeding and by the look of it , it was worsening every second they wasted could be closer to Sams last !

"Were here " Jeff yelled to the back of the ambulance as he swung himself out of the ambulance to assist Dixie to carefully remove Sam from the back of the ambulance .

"Ok this is Samantha Nicholls, 24 years old involved in a roof collapse at a local school possible internal bleeding " Jeff said to Nick who was waiting with an oncoming team as Zoe, Scarlet and Linda who had just received medical treatment came rushing out from the staffroom they had been resting in

"Sam, Sam im so sorry im so so sorry " Scarlet shouted towards Sam only to collapse at the sight of Sams bloodied body she was caught by Dylan who was watching from behind oblivious to what the commotion was about .

"Are you alright ? " Dylan asked Scarlet who was pulling herself up from Dylans muscular arms but Dylan wasn't really looking for an answer he was more focused on what all the fuss was about "What's going on Nick" Dylan asked as he peered onto the trolley that was placed in front of him "Sam ! " Dylan yelled as he began to scream uncontrollably.

Hope you guys enjoyed this update Please R&R xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews especially DrSamNicholls _iamkayleigh Laaurabakerx xosnapitsdanix and BeckyAdams you guys rock!xx

Enjoy xx

"Sam ,Sam are you ok can you hear me?" Dylan ssaid yelling over the trolley in which Sam was placed on despite due to his medical training he knew Sam was unable to hear him due to her current condition

"Dylan get back we need to get t her to recus" Nick said as he continued to make his way towards the medically equipped room that could support Sam the best at the current moment

"No, no I cant leave her " Dylan protested grabbing Sams hand

"Dylan don't touch her, we don't know if she has any spinal or internal injuries " Nick replied pushing the concerned medic away despite his heavy protesting "Tess can you take Dylan to the staff room , oh and Zoe , Scarlet and Linda as well " Nick asked the experienced nurse as he eyed the team who were still loitering in the background looking worriedly at their young colleuge

"Yeah sure" Tess replied quietly "Come on Dylan lets go get a coffee"

"I don't want a coffee im not leaving her " Dylan yelled resisting the kind nurses push towards the staff room

"Dylan come on your no use to her like this " Zoe said trying to help the elder

nurses attempt to get the worried doctor to leave his young and helpless wife.

"Yeah you need to let them do there job" Linda said relieved as Dylan made his way to the staffroom still looking back towards the team who were just about entering the recus

"Ok can we get ABC's U's and E's LFT's and an emergency MRI scans and keep her under 15 minute obs " Nick instructed

After around twenty minutes Sam was in the MRI scanner and Nick was studying the damage which had been caused to the young women . "Not good not good" Nick said peeing at the scans with great discomfort

"Dylan" Nick called into the staffroom moments later after they had returned from the MRI scanner

"Nick is it Sam is she ok ? "

" She is stable for now but I have some bad news on the MRI scan it was revealed that Sam had Fractured vertebrae C1 and C2 in her back"

"What?" Dylan said his medical training all his medical training seeming to go out the window

"It means she's got a large fracture on the middle of her spine"

"Oh god, what happens now then?"

"Urm Nick their was a metal pole across her abdomen sustain in the incident possible internal bleeding" Jeff said loudly quieting down towards the last bit of the sentence now wanting to upset Dylan further as the paramedic leant into the staff room

"Dylan I have to go ,ill let you know if there's anymore news ok" Nick said running quickly out of the staff room

Back in recus Nick lifting up Sams vest-top up slowly as to prevent any further damage which had been caused during the accident . He was horrified to discover large amounts of bruising covering the majority of her abdomen .A sure sign of Internal bleeding ." Ok I need Medium-bore hypodermic needle as quick a possible please "

As Nick drew the long needle into Sam's abdominal wall and flushed it with saline and waited as the result he had hoped wouldn't happen as the water came out a bloody red!

"Ok prep theatre we need emergency surgery quickly"

(About an hour later) Nick came out of the theatre and snapping his gloves as he did so.

"Nick, Nick how did it go is she ok ?" Dylan shouted as Nick approached him

"Dylan calm down the surgery went well she's stable ,but her back will still need surgery to fix her vertebrate and as you know there can be complications so prepare yourself in case we need to get her back into theatre "

"Can I see her ?" Dylan asked visually longing to get back to his wife

"Yeah sure just take it slowly she's weaker than usual and is only just about stable "Nick replied cautiously

"Ok, ok" Dylan said pushing through the doors to wear his wife laid immobilized on a bed. Dylan was shocked to what he saw .His wife, his beautiful wife laid flat on the bed without even a pillow to support her head so it didn't cause anymore damage to her spine .All over her face their was cuts and bruises covered with stitches .It was too much for Dylan as he broke down is sobs .

"When will she wake up ? " Dylan asked quietly a few moments later as he was aware of Nicks presents behind him.

"She still anestatised but she should be awake in the next couple of hours all being well"

"Ok can I sit with her ? "

"Of course you can Dylan" Nick said sympathetically to the worried doctor

"Thanks Nick, Thank you for everything really can you let everyone else know how grateful I am " Dylan said uncharacteristically grateful for once

"Dylan, its fine she's part of the team"

Dylan was beginning to worry as it had been over a week and Sam had not yet arisen and the medical staff who were caring for Sam had also become equally worried throughout the week Sam had been in and out of theatre eight times

As she had orthopedic surgery on both her arm and her leg but her leg had to have an extra op due to complication. to have pins to keep her bones together she had also had there operations to stem her internal bleeding aswell as a further two operations to attempt to fix her damaged back and had acquired over 100 stitches in the processes .

"Nick when's she going to wake up ? " Dylan said to the clinical lead who had been in charge of his wives' care in the recent week.

"Dylan like you know we are not yet aware of when she is going to wake up maybe you should go home and get some rest we can call you if you changes"

"How can I go home to the place where I live with Sam whilst she's laying here alone ?" Dylan protested

"If your sure if you need anything just ask " Nick said as he walked out of the room which had been decorated with cards from well wishers that were mainly based in the ED .

As Dylan laid back down of the bed next to Sam a tear slipped his eye's as it had been doing more and more I the recent days since the incident in which had left Sam in her current state.

"Please wake up Sam , I miss you please wake up as say im soppy or im stupid and im being to overprotective please just tell me im grumpy one more time just open your eye's don't let me lose you again I wouldn't be able to bare it as I love you Samantha Keyo "

"I love you too Grumpy" Sam replied quietly

I hope you enjoyed this update Please R&R xx


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews especially RosieAutum2012 Eli2tkd _iamkayleigh Drsamnicholls and xosnapitsdanix

I put this update up early cause I got excited lool im very excitable teheh xx

"Sam your awake" Dylan said visually excited at hearing his wives voice for the first time in such a long time

"Dylan we are you I cant see you ,why can I only see the ceiling ? " Sam said starting to worry

"Its ok Sam Im here your fine your fine you've been in an accident ,do you remember ?"

"Yeah I remember it vaguely we were at the school , Oh my god where are Zoe , Linda and Scarlet ? Are they ok"

"There fine its you they've been worried about"

"Why ? And Dylan im not going to ask again why can I only see the ceiling and why can I not feel my back ? " Sam asked as determined as ever

"You hurt your back you've been out of it for over a week "

"A week , a blooming week how can I have been out of it for a week and how badly have I hurt my back? "

"I'll Urm I'll go get Nick to speak to you ? " Dylan said hesitantly about to leave the room

"Dylan tell me just flaming tell me what's wrong I need to know " Sam shouted trying to hold back tears

"Ah Sam you're awake" Nick said walking into the room at peering over Sams bed so he could see her face " What's the matter are you in pain?" Nick asked at the sight of Sams tears

"No im fine , Mr. Jordan can you just tell me what's wrong with my back ,Dylan wont say ?"

"Sam calm down you've fractured vertebrates in your back you've had surgery"

"What's the extent of the damage ? "

"just calm down Sam

"Mr Jordan just tell me!"

"Its quiet sever"

"What so may never walk again" Sam said struggling to hold back tears

Nick nodded "I'm so sorry Sam ,take as long as you need I'll get a orthopedic specialist to come and talk to you about your options to come and see you when your ready"

"Can you just send them in now I need to know what my options are I cant bare to wait I need to find out " Sam said quietly whilst looking for Dylan's approval to be nodded at in agreement

After around an hour the orthopedic consultant left the room and Nick waited for a further twenty minutes before re-entering the room

"So what did the Doctor say " Nick said referring to the other Doctor who's specialist field was one different to his own

"Urm he said that even if I did walk again it would mean doing physio for at least eighteen months and even then there's no garnet " Sam said quietly

"So what you going to do ? " Nick asked glancing from Dylan's saddened expression to Sams pained face

"Sam said she wants to try it " Dylan said quietly

"Are you sure Sam its going to be extremely difficult and a log process "

"I am sure I am not giving up " Sam replied to Nick

"Ok remember everyone's rooting for you is it ok if I update everyone on how your doing ? "

"I guess its ok but I wish everyone didn't know to be honest "

"People care about you though sam you've got to understand that "

"I understand im just not over the moon about it"

"Ok well get some rest you look shattered" Nick said concerned as he began to turn to face the door

"Thanks Mr Jordan " Sam said quietly as her eye's started to flutter shut

"Sam its Nick how many times" Nick joked but as he turned back Sam was already sound asleep

Nick looked worriedly at his young colleuge before he beckoned Dylan out of the room

"How you holding up ? " Nick asked Dylan as he had seen how his wives' injuries had effected him

"Im fine, just worried about Sam and what's going to happen if she cant walk again ?" Dylan said as he broke down in tears only to be comforted by Nick

"She'll be fine , You know we will do the best we can for her even if in the worst case scenario she is left in a wheelchair you would cope "

" But can I would we ? You know Sam's not going to let anyone help her least of all me "

" You'll pull through it and if your trying it then don't rule out her chances yet she's stubborn she wont give up easy" Nick said referring to one of her traits that some of the staff at the ED may find irritating but at this moment in time it was exactly what they needed" I better go and let everyone know that she's awake stay strong" Nick said as he squeezed the medics shoulder as he began to walk away

As Nick walked back up the stairs he began to think what Dylan was right and Sam didn't walk again he doubted if she would be able to cope with that due to her reputation as action girl throughout the department. But he pushed al those thoughts out of his mind as he reached the top floor.

"Ok everyone" he shouted in the reception to the staff and colleges " I've just seen Sam and im happy to say she is now awake "

He stopped speaking as he heard cheers throughout the department at the sound of some good news at last

"How's her back ? " Linda shouted back to Nick enforcing silence among her colleges

"Well that's another matter , I feel that if Sam wants you too know she will tell you so I am not obliged to say so at this current time" Nick replied

"Ok thanks for the update " Big Mac said as he walked away , he hadn't yet been to see the young army medic due to the simple fact of not being able to stand the silence of the room so he tended to rely on what others had been saying as a source of information of the young medics case

"Ok now back to work please , thank you for your time" Nick said moving back towards his patients

"Hey Zoe, Scarlet you going to come see Sam tonight ?" Linda asked her colleges who were walking near her back to their various stations in the ED

"Yeah sure " Zoe replied egger to see Sam awake for the first time in so long

"Urm im not sure " Scarlet said the team had noticed how on edge Scarlet had been since the accident and had been even more reluctant to speak than ever only ever responding when required

"Come on you need to see her it wasn't your fault" Linda said squeezing Scarlet's hand

"Yeah Linda's right it wasn't your fault the building was un-stable she tripped" Zoe replied

"It just feel's like it is , she pushed me out of the way it should've been me stuck in the building not Sam" Scarlet cried

"No it wasn't I bet Sam wont say that, just come and see her tonight" Linda said persuading Scarlet slowly

"Ok ok ill meet you in the staffroom at seven ok ? " Scarlet replied

"Alright then " The pair said at the same time before separating to go to their different roles in the ED.

I hope you enjoyed this update I know its quiet long and it goes on a bit but I had to get this fitted into the story so it could progress. Please R&R xx


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews especially RosieAutum2012 Eli2tkd _iamkayleigh xosnapitzdanii and Drsamnicholl

The thoughts re in bold 3

"Hey Dylan, how's Sam doing we heard she woke up " Zoe asked Dylan quietly as she walked into the room followed by Linda and Scarlet who was reluctant to enter the room as she stopped at the door .

"Sam is fine" Sam said quietly as she woken from her slumber quietly

"Morning sleepy " Dylan said kissing Sam's forehead on the small place where there was not a cuts or bruise formed which was defiantly the minority .

"Aw how are you feeling Sam " Zoe said rushing over so she could peer over Sams bed so she could see her face. And her eyes open for the first time in over a week

"Yeah im fine im just sick of looking at this stupid ceiling " Sam said quietly

"Are you sure your ok you look upset hunnie " Linda said also peering over the bed

"Yeah im fine ,Who else in actually here" Sam asked curiously hating the feeling of having to rely on someone else to help her due to her current condition

"Just me , Linda and Scarlet" Zoe replied as she too the seat next to Dylan

"Oh Scarlet's here Hiya are you ok now ?" Sam said referring to Scarlet's almost panic attack last week

"Yeah, yeah im fine ive just been worried about you to be honest" Scarlet said slowly edging closer as she realized Sam wasn't mad

"Why are you worried about me ,im fine" Sam said trying obviously not liking all the attention being in her

"What did the doctor say ? " Linda asked as open as she always was when she pried into others business when no one else would but you could tell the others were also egger to know the diagnosis

"Urm he said that I wont walk again without physio and even with physio there is no grantee's " Sam said letting a tear slip her eyes she regretted not being able to wipe it away the diagnosis was all it took to make scarlet cry softly .

"Hey ,hey don't cry" Dylan said squeezing Sams hand as he brushed a tear away from her eye's

"Im fine im fine Scarlet why are you crying" Sam asked the young Nurse in a hushed tone which had comforted scarlet in the cave a thefore Sam hoped it would calm her at the present time.

"Its all my fault "Scarlet cried

"Hey hey why would you think this was your fault " Sam quizzed reaching for Scarlet's hand

"It just, you were so kind to me before the incident and then you saved me you pushed me out of the way and then you were hurt how can it not be my fault?" Scarlet said struggling to hold back tears

"Scarlet I tripped it was no one but my own fault I should've been more cautious its not you fault so don't blame yourself" Sam said rubbing Scarlet's hand comfortingly

" Ok im just glad your ok" Scarlet said less on edge as she had been all week.

"Me too" Dylan added quietly but loud enough for Sam to feel the small glow of affection she had for the older man who she could happily call her husband

"I better going ive got to get the kids " Linda said about an hour later sensing how exhausted Sam had become in the short time she had been speaking with her as she saw the young medics eye's flutter shut on countless occasions

"Ah ok ill se you soon, say hi to the kids for me " Sam said sleepily

"Will do" Linda replied "Bye Dylan Linda said before turning back to Sam who had given into the exhaustion which had been possessing her body more and more recently

"Its taking its toll on her isn't it " Zoe asked getting her coat as her and Scarlet also began to leave

"Yeah I guess, she can only just about hold a conversation for a wile before she falls asleep, I mean am I really that boring ? " Dylan half joked as he sighed to himself

"Hmm " Zoe chuckled " And how are you holding up ?" She questioned

"Im fine I just want her to be the way she used to be, Just before the 'incident ' on the morning before she was running away from me and now she might not even walk again" He whispered as he let a single tear slip from his eye but he quickly covered it up

"She'll be fine Dylan she's strong we all now how physically strong but also how mentally strong she ,she'll get through this trust me " Zoe whispered to him as she left the room

**That's what everyone keeps saying and I just wish I could believe it but I just don't get how would we be able to get over this in a worse case scenario how would I cope, how would she cope and how would we cope? Please god oh please I know ive done many wrong things in my past just please let Sam walk again, Please .**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know its quiet short but now I can pick it up abit in the next chapter Sam and Dylan's dark past is revealed please R&R xx


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews especially RosieAutum2012 Eli2tkd xosnapitzdanniix and Drsamnicholls1

This story both about Sam and Dylan's Past but is also in the current day Bold is memories

**It was just before Sam left for Afghanistan in 2010. Both Sam and Dylan had both gone out as they often did on a Saturday night . Dylan had drunk a fair bit of alcohol which is known to slow down a persons reaction time but it can also relax a person or help them socialize which it often did especially due to Dylan's lets say 'difficult' lack of socializing . The pair argued at the pub and Sam jumped into the passenger seat to change her shoes from heals to flats so she could drive home as she had consumed no alcohol this was due to her impending ban on the demon drink which would be enforced whilst she was in Afghanistan in the upcoming moths. But Dylan who was obviously not willing to give up the fight that easy jumbled quickly into the driver's seat and pushed on the pedal ,he ignored Sam's yells of horror as he majorly over took the speed limit so it took to long to brake when he saw a dead end of a road stopped by a brick wall ! Dylan swerved the car in an attempt to stop the car colliding with the wall but instead the car flipped onto it left side . Sam's side . She had been in intensive care for over a fortnight .He had never forgiven himself it had resulted in the breakup of their marriage and Sam's dependency on living in Afghanistan where he couldn't hurt her anymore where she felt safe which was odd due to it being a warzone . He didn't know how they had managed to get back together, how had he got so lucky to land back with her . He felt so lucky when they re-knewed their vowels he said 'In sickness in health' something he meant more than anything in his life he would protect her for the rest of their lives.**

It was 4 month's since Sam's accident and physio had been massively strengthening her as she continued to make progress she was now able to sit up with just minor support and was getting a lot better with walking but could still only take a few steps with support and even that wore her out.

"Hello Samantha, how are you doing today ? " Annie who was in charge of her orthopedic physio asked her.

"Yeah im a lot better today thank you" Sam replied

"Good, good right as you know ive been extremely happy with your progress and I think that you should be ready to leave home today, providing that you have someone to look after you " She said looking at Dylan with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, yes of course " Dylan replied hastily

"Ok and also no physical activity you will need to rely solely on a wheelchair and you will also need to come everyday as an outpatient for physio, Do you understand ?"

"Yeah I understand but how long till I can return to work ?" Sam asked you could see how much she was missing the busy emergency department

"Sam you know as well as I do that your body cannot take the stress nor the pressure of working just yet " As Annie saw the young woman's face drop she immediately tried to improve the mood that had now entered the room" But in time as you begin to grow stronger you will slowly be able to return to work"

This seemed to improve the atmosphere in room as she saw the young woman smile at the sign of good news.

"So when can I go ? " Sam asked with a gleam in her eye at finally being able to leave the place in which she was desperate to leave but also come back to at the same time but for different reasons completely.

"You should be able to leave in an hour or two do you need some help to gather your things or give you a lift home ? " Annie asked looking both at Dylan and Sam

"No its ok, ive got my car ill take her home and it should be easy enough to pack everything up " Dylan laughed you could tell by the sparkle in his eye he was glad to have his Samantha back home all to himself despite the obstacles that were going to be there along the way he was beginning to feel like they could get through this .

"Im glad to hear it, right now ive better get going so I wish you the best and I'll see you for your physio appointment tomorrow at 4 make sure you get lots of rest tonight and don't overdo it ok ?" Annie quizzed she had even in such a short time she had known Sam she had noticed that the women was determined and would push herself to the limit and go only for her goal and wouldn't stop till she had reached it which is this case could be good or a bad result if she pushed herself to much the consequence could be devastating

"Yeah, yeah I know " Sam laughed at the older doctor who had seemed to taken to her like a surrogate daughter in the recent months.

"I mean it " Annie laughed "Ill see you tomorrow ok ?" Annie said as she walked out of the room closing it quietly on her exit

"So should we start getting you ready to go " Dylan said as he began to put some of Sam's clothes which mainly consisted of pajama's and baggy jumpers which were either Army hoodies she had acquired as a result of here previous job, or they were Dylan's . Sam's favorite was a baggy blue jumper which she had bought him just before her first tour of duty in 2006. It had been like a security blanket when Dylan wasn't around since the incident not only was it the warmth it gave her but also his scent had made her feel safe, like she was protected.

"Yeah, I cant wait to get out of here " Sam said excitedly as she put her hair up into a makeshift bun that was scruffy nor neat but just right .

"I know you cant but you've go to listen to what Annie said or you wont improve " Dylan instructed

"Dylan im not stupid, I know ive got to keep it slow for a while anyway I don't think I could go fast anyway " Sam joked as she smiled at Dylan and got a sweet ,cheeky smile in return

"Dr Nicholls I have your discharge paper's here I you sign them then you can leave" Said one of the staff member's who Sam had not scene before today

"Thank you " Sam said as she quickly signed the papers before the Doctor left the room

"Yay im finally getting out of here " Sam squealed with excitement as Dylan quickly and with ease lifted Sam into the wheelchair that ad been designed to support her back in the places it required but also to help Sam get around at the same time.

Then Sam remembered with a painful thud as she came back to reality with a thud as she remembered that to leave the hospital she had to go upstairs thought the ED. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Most of Sam's belongings had already been either taken home or had been put in the car ready for it to be taken back home. But few belongings still had been left in the room so Dylan carried them out of the room beside Sam as she pushed herself out of the hospital shouting thank you to all the staff who had taken such brilliant care of her in the recent months.

"Sam " Lenny yelled as Sam wheeled through the Emergency Department as rushed over to hug Sam tightly

"Lenny that's my wife you're squeezing here and mind her back " Dylan said cautiously as he pushed Lenny away going back into his usual moods but Sam knew that was a cover as when they were alone he was a different man

"Oh sorry Sam, how are you doing " Lenny asked as he was joined by many of other members of staff who were curious to Sams well being

"Yeah, im fine how have you guys been ? Ive missed you guys so much, what's been happening ? " Sam said excitedly

"We've missed you too and it been unusually quiet without you here " Tom joked as he hugged Sam

"Hey cheeky" She giggled as she playfully pushed him which got a round of laughter from the other staff . Sam had not lost her cheerful but also her strong side

"How you doing princess ? " Jeff asked as he knelt down next to Sam's chair

"Yep im doing good im just glad to be going home to be truthful"

"I bet you are there's only so much a girl can take of this place " Dixie said laughing

"Ok everybody I think Dr Nicholls has had enough excitement for today" Nick said as Nick made an appearance from the door of his office

AS everyone said there goodbye's to Sam Nick came and sat by Sam " So how you doing Sam? " He asked

"Everyone's been asking me the exact same questions im fine, trust me " She said as he saw the doubt in Nicks eyes

"Ok if your sure just take it easy and get lots of rest " He said looking at Dylan as though he was making Dylan to promise to care for the young women in which he got a nod from Dylan in return

"Ive had more than enough rest" Sam said sarcastically

"Sam" Nick said with the amount of authority she didn't like but it still made her laugh quietly to herself knowing he knew he couldn't control her but trying to anyway which made Sam laugh even harder for someone who used to be in the army she seemed to have a lack of respect of authority

"Ok, ok ill take it easy and I'll see you soon" Sam said as Dylan began to push her out the doors towards their car which was ready to go the short distance back to the boat which housed the pair .

I hope you guys liked this chapter please R&R xx


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for all there brilliant reviews and on-going support throughout this story This is going to be set out a little differently so sorry if it's a bit confusing

By the time Sam and Dylan had pulled up outside the house-boat in which they lived Sam was fast asleep in the car . Dylan peered at his beautiful wife and wondered how he had been so lucky as to end up with her . He undone his seatbelt and took out Sam's chair from the boot as he effortless picked Sam up and carried her easily into the house and place her carefully put her on the sofa propped up on some pillows to support her back . And he went back to the car to retrieve the rest of her belonging. He folded up all her clothes and placed them into the wardrobe the pair shared before quietly carrying Sam upstairs and placed her underneath the covers. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room with a duvet and pillow.

Dylan slept on the sofa that night as he felt if he hurt her in the night by moving how bad he would feel and he didn't now want to hurt her physically or mentally anymore than he already had previously. The first thing he did in the morning was run upstairs to see how Sam was doing. This had been his routine since Sam had been hospitalized he had woken up and ran to the hospital so he would be there when she woke up.

"Morning beautiful" Dylan said as after a few moments after he saw her eye's flicker open

"Morning grumps" Sam replied giggling "How did I end up here ?" She asked curiously

"You fell asleep in the car on the way home yesterday"

"Ah I get it now" Sam said giggling

"You in a very giggly mood today aren't you ?"

"Yep, why wouldn't I be ive finally got somewhere to my self for a change " She said as she cheekily tapping Dylan's nose

"Oy shh cheeky ? "

"Your back to work today, haven't you missed it"

"Of course I have but I'd rather be at home with you, are sure your ok to be on your own I could say I don't feel well" Dylan said obviously worried about his wives' ability to cope on her own .

"No you certainly will not be skyving work, and anyway I have physio today at 10 and I finish at lunchtime so I'll come up and see you ok grumpy ? "

"Ok as long as I can give you a lift into the hospital my shift don't start until 10:30 so I can drop you and stay with you for a while "

"Ok fine then if it will make you happy" Sam said sarcastically

"Thank you" He said feeling happier knowing his wife would defiantly go to her physio appointment and get there in time which knowing Sam she would not otherwise.

As Sam slowly began to live herself into her wheelchair she winced in pain

"Let me help you " Dylan said grabbing her arm

"Dylan I have to get used to doing this on my own, please " Sam said pleading but also telling him as she was feeling she had lost masses of independence since she had become unable to walk

"Ok, ok ill go get breakfast sorted does a bacon sandwich sound good to you " Dylan said smiling as Sam finally got herself into her wheelchair for the first time and he tickled her tummy getting a giggle and a smile in return

"Of course, it sounds good grumpy "

After Sam and Dylan had breakfast he drove both him and Sam towards the hospital . Due to traffic they arrived late meaning Dylan reluctantly had to go to work before attending Sam's physio appointment

"Sam are you ok to go by yourself ? " Dylan asked Sam

"Dylan I will be fine it just down a floor now go pr your going to be late" Sam said pretty much pushing a reluctant Dylan towards the staffroom

_**Dylan**_

"Dylan, good to have you back mate "Dylan shouted in his thick Scottish accent as he placed his hand on Dylans shoulder

"Good to be back" Dylan replied heading towards his locker

"How's Sam doing ? " Tom asked as he walked into the staffroom

"Yeah good stubborn as ever she's at physio at the moment were having lunch together before she goes home"

"Ah do you mind if I join you I'd like to have a chat with Sam " Linda asked joining in the conversation

"Urm sure " Dylan said reluctantly but then he though of all the time he and Sam would have together later it would be cruel to deny Sam the change to socialize with her friends just due to her injury

"Oh me too " Zoe piped in

By the time Dylan had left the staffroom most of the staff would be attending originally His and Sam's lunch. Him, Sam , Zoe, Linda, Tom, Lenny, Scarlet, Big mac and even Nick was attending their lunch which was taking place at the local pub restaurant

_**Sam**_

"Samantha Nicholls, room five please " A voice over the speaker phone asked as it echoed through the reception area

Sam began to wheel her self down towards the room as quick as was humanly possible in her chair

"Hello Sam how are you doing today ? " Annie asked as Sam entered the room

"Im doing good today, how are you ?" Sam replied

"Im good thanks, no Dylan today ?" Annie asked curiously as the man who was usually glued to his wives side was nowhere to be scene

"No, he's got to work today but were meeting for lunch " Sam replied

"Oh ok, you have been taking your medication ? " Annie questioned suspiciously as she knew Sam's rebellious behavior but also her strong pain thresh hold meant she would be unlikely to take medication despite how much pain she was in.

"Urm yes ? " Sam replied reluctantly

"Sam…"

"Ok, I forgot but see im not in any pain "

"Samantha" The use of her full name made her stomach churn it meant she was about to get a lecture she had known to expect this growing up whenever she was in trouble her mother would call her Samantha as would her various bosses as well as Dylan "You need to take you meds or your back will not heal and you will be in pain also"

"Ok, ok I'll remember next time " Sam said rolling her eye's

The rest of her physio session went rather quickly Sam felt as after she had been shown some exercises to help her with her back but also to keep her lower joints fluent . These exercises mainly were around her feet and legs as in time they would make it easier for her to walk .

"Ok Sam as you know re-learning to walk is a tricky and long process, but as long as you keep doing your exercises and your medication" Annie said rising her eyebrow at this statement " Then you should be straight on your way to the road of recovery" Annie said smiling

"Yay " Sam said showing a gleaming smile

"Remember please take your medication" Annie pleaded with Sam " And ill see you tomorrow and don't over do it"

"Yes Mum " Sam joked

"Your in one cheeky mood today aren't you " Annie said as she opened the door ready for Sam to make her way out the door

"Yup, bye Annie " Sam said as she left the room waving to Annie as she did so

"See you tomorrow" Annie said returning the wave.

_**Sam&Dylan**_

Dylan was waiting for Sam outside Annie's office ready to take her for lunch

"How did it go" Dylan asked bending down to give Sam a kiss on her forehead

"Fine, I got told off though" Sam giggled

"Why may I ask ?"

"I forgot to take my medication " Sam said reaching into her rucksack that was placed carefully on her lap and pulling out various medications and a bottle of water as she put various tablets into her mouth

"Samantha …." Dylan said in a strict voice

"Dylan its fine look im taking them now " Sam said waving off his concern " So where are we off too ? " Sam asked

"Well Dylan said we were going to the pub" Zoe said as she peered around the corner

"Yeah most of us are finished our shifts anyway" Linda said making an appearance as well

"Who else is coming ?" Sam asked with a gleam in her eye as all of her friends peered round the corner

"Come on then " Sam said beginning to push herself towards the door before Linda decided to take over running with Sam at full pace and just all in all being Linda and making everyone including Sam smile at her running down the street pushing Sam uncontrollably in her chair as though it was a race

"How the hell do you push that thing all day long " Linda laughed breathlessly as they got to the nearby pub

"With great difficulty lets just say that " Sam laughed " And hopefully not for much longer " Sam said with a smile but serious all the same

"Ah so what's everyone having ? " Nick asked getting various shouts of request from the crowd " What about you Sam ? " Nick asked

"Urm I'll have an orange juice please " Sam said this got a round of boo's from everyone

"Come on why not have anything stronger " Zoe asked laughing

"Sorry medication " Sam laughed at her friends attempt to persuade her otherwise

After an hour a fair few of the staff including Dylan had to return to work

"Are you ok to get home ? " Dylan asked Sam anxiously

"Oh, ill drop her home if you'd like ? " Scarlet asked, as she was the only member of staff who was going home but not drinking due to having drive the long distance home .

"That would be great thanks Scarlet " Dylan replied for both him and Sam as he left with Nick and headed back towards the hospital.

"See you later guys " Sam said as both she and Scarlet headed of towards Scarlet's blue KA and heeded back to Sam's home.

Hope you guys enjoyed this update I know its really long and Ramble but its nearly finished im not sure if I should carry it on or do and epilogue please R&R and let me know what you think

xx


	12. Final Chapter 3

Ok guys I'm sorry but I'm going to finish it off today as I really want to get started on another story ive been thinking about .

I hope you enjoy the final chapter 3

It was 2 year's since Sams accident and she was progressing well, her physio was going well and she now only had to go twice a week and she mostly relied on a crutch to help her keep her balance and sometimes a wheelchair if she was especially tired even though she didn't like to admit it but Dylan always noticed. Her and Dylan were still together and were expecting a child in the near future and Dylan was adamant It was a boy despite being told by the midwife it was a girl Dylan would not budge he kept saying he would not be convinced until they were born. Sam had returned to work but only part time in cubicles as her back was still not as good as it usual was and also due to the strain of her pregnancy her back played up quiet often. Causing her a great deal of pain.

Sam was still extremely close still to all of her friends in the ED and had asked Linda , Zoe and Scarlet and Lenny, Tom and Nick to whom she was especially close to , to become godparents in the near future when their child was soon to be born.

Ok I'd like to thank everyone for their ongoing support especially

DrSamNicholls1

_IamKayleigh

Laaurabakerx

BeckyAdams

XosnapitzDanni

RosieAutum2012

Abbeymayyates

Eli2kid

Ravenclawblue

For their continous and brilliant support over twitter you guys rock !xx


End file.
